wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potroast42
Grats on #2 Your probably going to slide into to number one before too long at the rate you have been going. But then again Saade is quickly climbing the ranks behind you! Re Contact Admin Hiya Potroast - I have just put up your user page link on the contact admin page, Meritico and I have an IRC channel and setting up a Wikia assimilation so meetings can be held for admin discussions or community participation in future times. Also to let you know there is a chat box widget - which you can find under the more button at the top of the page. Both Meritco and I have it set up so if you think we are around send us a line. We are looking at coming out of our hibernation as much as possible (Meritico still without computer - mine virus bombed and reformatted last week - sigh) Jaycee27 12:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Multi Category Filtering. Hello, I was wondering if we support any kind of multi Category Filtering. For example when i come here looking for the best myth gear for my level I have no way of checking all gear i can wear (Myth only and all School) and my level requirement ( say level 10+ and any level) Ive seen things like this done in tables and searches and i think we could use something like that here. A table would be nice because it could show all the stats for the item so i can easily find out what it is i want to go and get and where and how to get it. Id be willing to work on this. I am a programmer by trade but am new to wikis so im not sure where to start with this. Hope you can help saade15 Hey Saade, I really think your idea is amazing and I was thinking that this site needed one, but unfortunately nobody working on this site (that I know of) has enough of the game completed to do this, but I do feel that we could start and fill it in as we go. I'll work on starting the page and we can go from there. Unlike you, I have barely any programming experience so the tables will be a challenge, but I'll do my best to get them up and running. Potroast42 22:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) That is awesome Let me know if i can help in any way. saade15 This idea is great, which was half our idea of multi categorizing the pages - any school, myth school only, and by levels but as far as we currently know apart from a table this is the best we can do. Since we don't have a lot of experience making tables (and they can be fiddly we have avoided them as much as possible so far). All I have done when needed is copied another wiki sortable table and changed it to suit whatever I was doing. Jaycee27 11:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, it will help people a lot Twigs the legendary slayer 00:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Twigs the legendary slayer wizard 101 hi do you like my page or do you want me do to something agentshino10 Triton Avenue Hi; noticed that you reverted my merger of Four Falls Mill into Triton Avenue. Not sure of the rationale, which is why I'm asking; it seemed common sense to me that Four Falls Mill, being such a small sub area within Triton Avenue (just as Rainbow Bridge is such a small part of the Commons) and with such a small article, should simply be merged into Triton Avenue. If there was a problem, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me. Either way, with the reversion, the wiki now has no information on Four Falls Mill. I'll refrain from any further edits on either article until I get your perspective on the matter. CPAuster 18:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I'll try to help with the Wikia as much as I can. Are there any articles that need lots of help? I know the goal right now is to turn red to blue. Should I try doing this even if I don't have much information to add? Would it be helpful even to setup the page for more information to be added by another user. Let me know if there's anything I can help with. I have more experience with the "Life" side of things :D. Class spell category format standardization I redid the Category:Fire page, and some other pages have since been redone. I think it would be good to set some standards so that they're all done the same way rather than changing formatting back and forth, and figured here would be a good place to explain why I set up the fire page as I did and as compared to others. First, there are three logically different types of spells. Pages tended to be dividing the spells only into ones that other classes can get and one that only the primary class can get. The latter is the quest reward spells, which I think is a clearer name. The former category splits into main class trainer spells and other class trainer spells. The former is spells that you have to buy a bunch of prerequisites to get, while the latter lets you pick one spell arbitrarily from the list and use only one training point. The headings relevant vary by the type of spell. For main class trainer spells, the relevant restriction is the level. For other trainer spells, the level is also the relevant restriction. For quest reward spells, the most important thing is which quest is required, which only sometimes has a level requirement. Spells from the main class trainer don't need a column for the source, as it's always the main class trainer (with an alternate one for low level death and balance spells). But that is all pretty obvious. One thing more likely to cause conflict is capitalization. I see that you capitalized some things that I didn't. That's fine for a bit, I guess, but I don't like the approach of capitalizing nearly every single word that is taken in some places. Words like "damage" or "ice" are not proper nouns, and capitalizing them makes the list more awkward to read. Some of the other pages also have columns for the type of spell and the accuracy. I don't particularly like this as I think those columns are redundant. The type of spell doesn't give you any information that isn't already in the spell description, with perhaps the exceptions of a global spell (which is easy to note in the description) and the distinction between a blade and a trap (which is given in the spell name). The accuracy is also pretty trivial. It's the class base percentage for most spells (e.g., 70% for storm or 90% for life), and 100% for nearly everything else. The only exception that is particularly consequential is the 10% accuracy on Wild Bolt. I guess we could have a column for accuracy, but it seems kind of redundant to me. Quizzical 04:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) your lucky lucky. I'm Gabrielle fireforge level 9 almost 10 any tips for me? about firecat ally ? i'l let you know what quest i'm on l8r. bye Beta tester Hello I am one of a few original beta tester's that still play ill would like to inform you ill help you guys as much as i can and also that i have updated a couple things about special pets. ~~Dogfacecat~~ hi :) guess who, even thought you already know :) -Guitargirl09 Spell Card Pics How would I go about uploading them?--Grieversloth 19:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Now I just need to know the best way of obtaining the pictures-- ‎'Sloth' 17:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Use Print Screen (usually Shift-PrtScr or Ctrl-PrtScr) to take a screenshot, then editing software like Paint or Photoshop to crop it down to the part you need.--Starsongky 15:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! --Clarence7 21:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I recieved a message from you almost immediately after I signed up to this site, so may I presume you are the admin? Experience question (FAQ?) I'm a level 33 ice wizard (Sierra StarSong), I'll try to update the "next level" experience requirements as I reach them. Do you know if the experience requirements are the same for every school? --Starsongky 14:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Categories How do I put a new item in the hats category( or any categories) eg.Im trying to put the item Wondershroud in there but I dont know where to start. See Clarence7's Userpage the answer to this question plz help me hey i need help creating a person and its not letting me so plz tell me how to Thanks for the welcome I'm still new to wiki editing, so bare with me. I will try to add as much content and update what I can find and improve on. If you have a list of things I can help with, I would be happy to try. A question on items. The price difference depend on the color of the item. I.E. The Howling Raiment ranges from 2250 for Brown/Brown to 22340 for Black/Black. Do I need to express this in the price when I post or is there a general "Why prices vary" topic somewhere like in the FAQ? Obsidian Chests Hey there, I was wondering if anyone knew what you need to open the Obsidian Chests, or what else are they for? Thanks! - There's a quest deep in Dragonspyre to assemble some kind of Draconian staff. (I don't remember the item's exact name.) There are nine pieces of the staff, each hidden in an Obsidian Chest, scattered throughout the Spiral. --Starsongky 15:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Boss Loot Howdy, I've been working on Wizard City Boss Loot Tables. Except for Golem Tower and Sunken City Dungeon, I've gone through 50 battles on all boss. I'll start updating the Wiki, as time permits, with the items I have found along with drop percentages. Thanks for the welcome as well. ^.^ ~Colin RainbowRider~ 5 / 20 / 2009 Well, I've kept all my notes on the computer. Names of bosses, what items dropped, number of times they each dropped, plus the converted percentage. The formula I used was (Number of drops / Number of times kills)*100. To be honest, I'm not a math wiz so I'm not sure if that is the right forumala. We can certainly get together sometime to compare notes and update the percentages to get more accurate results. ~Colin RainbowRider~ Hey, as soon as I finish uploading my statistics for Wizard City Bosses, I'll send you my notes so you can add your boss battles to them. Okay, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. My first time editing a wiki site ever, so I'm still learning. Thanks for the input. 5 / 28 / 2009 Hey Potroast, I noticed a duplicate page while posting some boss loot. There is a page named Sturdy Purple Robe and a page named Sturdy Purple Robes. Exactly the same item. I'm not sure how to correct this problem though, the item in game has no 'S' on the end of Robe. Also, there are the pages Band of Energy and Band Of Energy, the page Band of Energy has the updated picture and 'drops from' information. Heh, another one. Loop of Talent and Loop Of Talent, the former having the updated picture and 'Drop From' information. More Categories Hey Potroast, Falling on my sql experience, I was thinking of adding more categories to make finding certain characteristics in creatures, spells, and items easier. From back in my WoW days, people were always building characters for a specific purpose, be it a 100% Bonus Pip mage or 100% resist mage. I tried to see if there was a way of search for them, but nothing efficient is in place outside of categories. I didn't want to make these kinds of changes without your approval first, but here are my recommendations: Recommended Categories :*'Creatures' : Rank 1, Rank 2, and Rank 3 :*'Items': Health, Mana, Pip, Accuracy, Damage(1), Resist(2), Cards, Heal(3) ::(1) Damage Category Tree should be Damage, Then Damage % and Damage +, Then Damage by Class. ::(2) Resist Category Tree should be Resist, Then Resist % and Resist +, Then Resist By Class. ::(3) Heal Category Tree should be Heal, then + Heal and % Heal, then Incoming Heal and Outgoing Heal. :*'Spells': I think there could be a few more categories to cover effects such as stuns or Damage Boost. Also, a Tier Category to sort the spells by the order in which it may be purchased. That way if I look for Tier 3 Spells, I can see which spells will require 3 Training points. There are some other categories that can be added and organized into a decent tree structure. These are just some of my immediately identifiable search/filter options. Let me know what you think. OKRedleg 15:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Excel compatability Is wikia compatible with Excel lists? If so, then there's an easier way to make the Item lists searchable by category. If it isn't ... well, never mind... --RCWizard 22:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Wizard 101 Fansite Listing Hey Potroast, Wizard101 has a section for fansites but you are not listed. Have you checked into this? OKRedleg 00:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Marleybone Expansion Packs I have a couple of cards from the Expansion pack. Do you have a category to label these cards as Marleybone or are you just listing all treasure cards within the one category? A sample of the Marleybone Card is available in the Death Shield Treasure Card. I loaded a Marleybone Booster to the right. These cards are identified by the "Golden Tree" icon on the left side of the card. OKRedleg 17:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I was wondering what the tree icon was for, I've seen it on a few treasure cards I've won from different fights. Sounds like it's "Booster Pack" in general. Hm, is there a way to add it to the list of symbols? --Starsongky 15:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) hjgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Pet names I have a list of all the possible pet names, I'd like to put them on a page somewhere but I don't know how. When you choose to rename a pet it charges you 500 gold right away, whether you can find a name you like or not, so I thought it might be helpful to see the list and decide if you can find a better name for your pet or not before you pay to change it. Anyway, let me know if this would be useful info for the Wiki. --Starsongky 15:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for your warm welcome to the community. I'm sorry but I've had a little trouble getting the ins and outs of the site down. Got it now! :) Jadelynne Khaotix 19:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism I noticed a few pages that were vandalised by 71.195.233.155 I reverted the pages back to the previous version. Going to be showing off my Wikia entries and posting up a plea for contributors on my blog! Thanks Mr. Potroast! =Boss Loot= Thanks for answering my question about the loot tables. I'll add any info that I get to your discussion page here and then you can incorporate them into the existing tables when appropriate. I do have 50 Kraken kills that you can go ahead and put on that page (which will give us 100). Here they are: :Ashen Cloak 2 :Choker of Ferocity 2 :Citrine Studded Athame 6 :Cowl of Comparison 1 :Cowl of Wisdom 2 :Helm of Audacity 4 :Hood of Tension 7 :Keen Eyes Treasure Card 2 :Kraken’s Charged Boots 1 :Lord’s Signet 14 :Padded Chair 3 :Sapphyra’s Studded Helm 3 :Senior Novice’s Shoes 1 :Slippers of Repose 1 :Swiftarrow’s Necklace 1 Here are 10 Lord Nightshade kills that you can save until we reach 100 on him (they don't equal ten items as he occasionally drops more than two things): :Branded Dagger 1 :Branded Footguards 1 :Dark Sprite 1 :Elven Pendant 2 :Nightshade's Bones 2 :Nightshade's Boots 2 :Nightshade's Choker 2 :Nightshade's Shoes 1 :Scholarly Robes 1 :Stormforged Mantle 1 :Tough Treasure Card 1 :Trollskin Boots 1 Hope this helps! MinSedai 03:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC)Min Sedai Update: 6/2/09 You're right in that the Lord's Signet drop seems incredibly high. However, I'm sure as I vendored all 14 of them! These 50 battles were over a period of two days. I recorded each drop separately and a signet dropped on kills #4, #8, #9, #12, $14, #15, #18, #19, #32, #35, #42, #45, #46, #48, #50. I guess illustrates how a small data set can be misleading (either my 50 or the previous 50). MinSedai 11:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC)Min Sedai Stupid grammar tricks Okay, I'm tired of fixing this error. I think it should be planted firmly on the Edit Help page. The Following words do not receive capitalization unless they are the initial word in the title of a work - a, an, and, of, the, for, and occasionally (when not in a duplex preposition) with, under, over, and between. It irks my squid, chaps my hide, makes me decidedly unhappy to see so many making the same mistake over and over and over and ov... (ad infinitum) RCWizard 17:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I know I'm guilty of this, I promise to try to be more careful and not accidently capitalize any of those words. ColinRainbowRider Thanks muchly ;) RCWizard 04:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I see that you created the Wizard101 Gathering 2009. I am the owner of my blog Evil Theurgists and I would like to have my blog sponser your event. I was thinking you could have a contest about Wizard101 Gathering 2009 like The Best Picture of the event and have them post the pictures on Wizard101 Centreal and maybe if I can find some pre paid gift cards I could judge the pictures and annoucnece the winner on my blog and IF I find some pre-paid gift cards I could give it out to winner if your interrested please email me at JoeJoey114@gmail.com PS: here is the link to my blog http://eviltheurgists.blogspot.com/--[[User:Evil Theurgists|Evil Theurgists]] 19:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Editing the Wizard 101 Wiki Mr. Potroast, Thank you for the great welcome into the site, i am quite excited about helping to contribute to these works. I placed an edit in the housing items but i am not sure how to create new pages. Ideally, i would like to be able to create a page for each housing style similar to the item pages that already exist, with some pictures of the houses. (to help the community pick their housing without spending over 100 million dollars ;)) If you would like just toss me an email at davexor85@gmail.com. and take a look at my housing page if you'd like :) ((Thanks again for getting us a place to put all this info)) Thanks! Thank you very much for the prompt response, I have figured out some of the editing and i have actually already moved that housing page over to Housing heh :) --Edit-- Would you like me to simply link the Houses to the items part of the website for the cost and availability part? Or is listing all that information on that housing page sufficient? Pop culture references After playing this game for a while, I couldn't help but notice all the pop-culture references contained throughout the various worlds. These range from the obvious puns (Mooshsu) to the slightly obscure (the five letter on the walls of the vaults in Dragonspyre oddly remind me of the four letters carried on the standards of the Roman Legions). I'm sure there are more obscure references in there to be found. It might even be something for the Level 50 guys to do rather than pound each other - search for pop-culture references. I'm wondering if we should include a spot on the information pages for any such references. Maybe include an external reference link to the appropriate information? RCWizard 07:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Level 48 Ice spell quest My ice wizard just unlocked the level 48 spell quest for Frost Giant last night. On the Ice spells page, it has ??? under Quest for the Frost Giant spell. How do I set up a new page for this Quest? --Starsongky 15:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Listing of articles I've noticed that most articles have been placed on every category page within its respective tree. I'm not sure this is correct. We have sub-categories for these. Example: Biti Nirini's Hood is listed in both the "Any School Items" and "Ice School Items" as well as the "Any Level Items" and "Level 15+ Items" categories. If this Item is in the 15+ Level category then it is implicit that a 0 - 14 Level character cannot wear it. Likewise, if it in Ice School Only item it is implicit that a character not of the Ice School cannot wear it. In both cases it should not be listed together with those Items that can be worn by a 0 - 14 character or a character not of the Ice school. Should this be corrected or let to stand as is? RCWizard 17:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I believe that has been a major mistake on my part back when I first started as an editor for this wiki and didn't know what the hell I was doing. ^.^;;; I've slowly been taking those categories back out as I come back across them. Sorry for all the little messes I keep making. ^.^''' I've got an extra question, when I use the {subst:house} to create a new page for housing items, on the category parts is says to list the school/level category. So I've been putting Any School Item / Any Level Item on them. Is this correct? Or should I go back and fix all those House item pages? ColinRainbowRider Don't worry about the little messes. If you look at most of my contributions only about one third of my total contributions are real contributions. Most of the rest of my count comes from fixing my own goofs, gaffs, and incredibly dumbnified entries. This includes things I "corrected" in the last two days wherein I completely hosed my capitalization. Dang compound prepositions ... I have yet to encounter a level or school requirement on any House or house item. The only restriction are the "hidden" items where each character is limited to one. I suppose if you get a house item drop from a critter that your friends help you with or you have enough gold, you should be able to buy a house and put stuff in it even at level zero. I'm currently just working on Hats so I haven't made any corrections in the House Items, although I have a great many of them (about 220 indoors and about 180 outdoors - kinda getting close to max). RCWizard 18:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Additions: I've been noticing that Treasure Cards are being included in the Categories Spells and Items without any consistency. Some are in Spells only, some in Items only, and some in both. How should we handle this? RCWizard 06:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi there Yeah i decided to join so i could help you guys out with a few pet pages. I know alot that i could add to your Wiki. Anyways i'm a level 35 Thaumaturge that is getting around MooShu. i was just wondering, HOW DO I MAKE A NEW PAGE? lol. I always got confused on wikis. Anyways i'm glad to help out once i figure this out. Cya around, RoboCentury HELP! OK I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE CRYSTAL GROVE AND GRAND CHASM ROSE IS! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I'll be sure to let you know. I've made it my personal... "quest" to start filling in the numerous blanks all around. cor 19:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Forums and the Main Menu Hey Pot, We've been adding a ton of content to the site and categories to go with them. Can someone update the menu on the main page to reflect these new areas? Also, somewhere deep within the site is a forum. Can we get that added as well so that we can better communicate with other contributers? OKRedleg 20:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) New Item Layout? I noticed a few new pages that had a different look to them than the current {subst:Items} template. For instance Spiderkeeper's Darkshroud. Is this a new template we are switching to? New Creature Lay out? I designed something quick that might better organize the information of a creature. Would you mind taking a look at it? It's on my userpage. Thanks! cor 04:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I can get with it. Got to know, though, where do minions (for Bosses) and physical attacks go? RCWizard 21:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) quick extra 1 - capitalization - Blank at a Glance -- quick extra 2 - should there be a fixed width on the at a Glance box? Me again... Having the spell images link the spells pages rather than to the image file would be more useful. That would require some sort of nesting and I'm not sure it's possible. I'll attempt to test it out in a sandbox. RCWizard 16:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Got it working. Check the Sandbox. New Frontpage I took it upon myself to take the time to design a new front page. I tried to unclutter it and move the information to other places while keeping the links simple. I would appreciate any input as to whether it is even a good idea, or, conversely, ways to improve the look. Thanks, The Pedant 07:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Making an acount please help me because every time i try to enter a user name it says "invaild" Can anyone give me advice? Bureaucrat Since your the only Sysop that logs in now i have made you a Bureaucrat using my new account penov. Penov 06:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC).Believe it's me Chris Fireleaf because it is.You can even check mine and chris fireleaf's ip address there the same. Admins What ever happened to all the other admins Party Can you plan a welcome back party for me? Penov 21:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Assets List Is there any way possible to to request an complete assets list from KI? I'm willing to sign off on an NDA (non-Disclosure Agreement) if that's what they require. We could then break up the work and not have to guess as to what creature drops which items or what the goals are for any quests. It really would make things easier. We have over 100K hits on the front page and many others have 20K. That many hits proves that people are looking for the information so we should get the information up. Ex. I've noticed the Grizzleheim info entered. Wouldn't it be nice to have all that information entered into this Wiki before it goes live? That way Grizzleheim (both here and in-game) would go live at the same time? With the assets list it could happen. RCWizard 06:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) drop rates was wondering if it would be at all possible to setup a template for calculating drop rates that way instead of a few people telling an admin so that they have to do the math they could just put in the number of times they killed the boss and what it dropped. here is a clip from a special enemy in final fantasy 11 the FFXI wiki has it setup as first number is how many times the item dropped second is how many times it was killed and then it calculates the drop percentage based on that as you can see though there is the small problem of people being lazy and not updating ALL the items that drop which would pretty much kill the whole point of trying to track the percentage because the numbers would just get thrown around randomly. for the most part its a good system just need to watch out for people not using it right. youll have to click the edit button to see the drop rate numbers next to the items apparently it wont show them unless your editing. <--PLEASE UPDATE THE DROP RATE FOR ALL ITEMS AND NOT JUST THE BOUNDING BOOTS--> *Bounding Boots *Lizard Skin *Lizard Tail here is a link to the page where that was taken from so you can see the end result of the system they use. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Leaping_Lizzy P.S. im not saying you should make your wiki like theres in anyway you've done a great job on this one for such a short time being active just figured id try and make it a little easier to keep track of the items enemies drop. Even More Category recommendations Propose: Level Instance and Group Instance categories be changed to Dungeon Instance, Tower Instance, or Tower. Argument: Although rare, there are some who have soloed the instances listed in the current categories. (I soloed Sunken City at Lvl 39.) I can't think of any instance with a level requirement. Seperations: * Dungeon Instance - any instance that brings up KI's dungeon warning. * Tower Instance - any Boss Tower (or Vault, or hole in the wall) where there is more than one floor involved. * Tower - any Boss instance where there is only the single level. I'm open to suggestions on those (few) instances without a Boss no, I can't remember which they are - I might be misremembering. RCWizard 08:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Whart should i so with the ones w/out a boss SUCH AS a tower in sunken city and Iron Golem isnt labeled a boss CinnamonSpider 11:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Current Templates Okay, as I'm crawling through the current pages trying desperately to get some standardization in there, I'm noticing some discrepancies among the Spell, Treasure Card, and Item Card categories. The current Spells template has a spot for Type and Pip count while the other two don't. I've been adding pip count to all I've encountered today, but now I'm not sure. How about a heads-up on which categories are continuing and which should be left behind. Thanks, RCWizard 09:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) New Catagories Recently I have been editing spells adding Catagories such as --------Stun ---------Affects all enemies ----------Self-hurting -----------Damage over time --------------healing over time --------------Affects all allies since for some reason every user name I type in is invaild (cant make an acount) can someone add these as real catagories? I think it will make this website more helpful. THANKS Help with templates Hi.. I have been trying to add items that I've found that weren't listed, but I'm confused on how to use the templates. I think I ended up messing up the item template, but I think I fixed it. Can you explain to me how to properly use them? Thanks! --CinnamonSpider 11:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--Cheerbear15 03:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC)--Cheerbear15 03:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC)--Cheerbear15 03:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC)--Cheerbear15 03:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC)--Cheerbear15 03:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC)--Cheerbear15 03:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC)--~ What is wrong with wizard101 trying to log in and think their server is down. are they working on the site again. 7pm est 6/30/09 Template for reagents/recipes/craft only items? I've found Ore, which isn't listed on the site yet. I was messing around trying to figure out what the code for Reagent pages is, but couldn't figure it out. Can you let me know so I can start working on this stuff? Thanks! --CinnamonSpider 17:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ? Is this page for general talk or is it for mainly Q and A, because alot of people have many questions..... it was Xenarath by the way wow that response was fast, no need to respond to this Opinion Just Curious, but what do you think is the best school regardless of ingame restrictions (I mean judged by the most useful spells). I like myth wizards but I think Balance is the best. Mistwood location Do you happen to know where the mist wood is? In the wiki is says the area, but not the exact location. conversation on categorizing Vendors Vendor vs. Crafting category I'm not sure about categorizing the Crafting vendors. That may lead to categorizing the Item vendors as well. Even so, I think it would be . Oh, no! What did I just volunteer for? RCWizard 22:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (copied from my page) Just discovered Niles, The Balance Tree sells Balance School Treasure Card recipes, in the process of updating all of those treasure cards with the recipie information, my question though, should I add crafting to the their listing of categories? (CoRaRi) If they're selling the recipes then I don't see anything wrong with putting it in there. There are two types of crafting vendor: Reagent and Recipe. Recipe is by far the most common. My above comment still stands, though: do we also start labeling the other vendors? Is Crafting going to be a new "School"? RCWizard 01:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a huge, (as if what we all are already doing isn't), undertaking to go back through all the vendors and add in those extra categories. I went back after I got your first message and took crafting off those new NPC vendors I am working, but now i'm not sure if we should leave it on. Hat Vendors, Ring Vendors, Reagent Vendors, Recipe Vendors X.X My head is starting to hurt. (swoon) Maybe we should ask the rest of the admins what they think? (CoRaRi) Gonna copy this over to Pot's talk page. RCWizard 01:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Here's Another Those Vendors that award badges, should they be listed as trainers as well? RCWizard 22:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) (we should really set up the forum, no, I'm not volunteering :-P) Mistwood location I have found an exact location of mistwood in collosus boulevard. Thanks potroast. I found mine near seravin's tower. Admin Thankyou very much, I'll try to do my best to be as much help as possible. User:ColinRainbowRider Meeting? We is readified, roaster ... RCWizard 20:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Crafting divisions So I've been working on updating all the Treasure Recipe Card shops, and it just hit me, since they are exclusive to specific schools, should we just toss in 'Type School Recipes' Category? Hmmm I wonder if those treasure card recipes will be the only recipes that are school exclusive. User:ColinRainbowRider Criminy! Novice, Apprentice, Initiate and Adept Crafter categories? x.x not sure about divvin' up crafting station categories. *bangs head against keyboard* I should have stayed with just developing loot tables for the Bosses and left all this fun for Mr. Roasty *sigh* ColinRainbowRider I had already started sorting the recipe vendors today. I didn't think to divide the stations as well. Yarrrgh. We need to arrange a meet, the three of us, to discuss a category tree. Then we can hash and standardize the templates. There have been requests (on Potroast's page) for some spell categories. I think he was ignoring them since they came from an anonymous user. I haven't allowed them yet, but some seem like a good idea. I've got an island in MooShu (with an office even) that we can use. RCWizard 03:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Guess What? It Gets Worse You know all those Treasure Cards? Well... We need to find out if they are still dropped, especially those that are now crafted. Are we gonna have any hair left after this? RCWizard 05:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) School Trees' Recipe Shops I believe, or at least, I hope that I have all the Tree Treasure Card Recipe Shops, fully updated, and their corresponding pages. Hopefully, they aren't too many mistakes. ^.^;;; The only part I didn't touch yet, were Buy/Sell prices of Treasure Cards in the Bazaar, Library shop information as well as the Variation Text Information. CoRaRi Awwww come on! X.X I finally finish the treasure card recipes, and now they are going in and changing up the ingredients? Criminy! *grumble, grumble*... CoRaRi Hey, I just processed 200 pages of equipment recipes getting ready for a massive push. Now I gotta go back and compare. It's their prerogative to change things around and it was very nice to give us a heads up. This is almost like working...without the pay... I'm Not Complaining maybe a little RCWizard 23:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Bazaar tracking Tentative tracking in Bazaar/sandbox. So as to grab baselines for pricing equations. It is protected RCWizard 18:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Also, those price changes you mentioned: were they with 100 in stock? RCWizard 21:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Further Sub Categories based on RcWizards Hehe, I saw the new sub categories you started making, and I was thinking to myself, darnit! I just finally finshed updating Krok vendors with the last batch, now I got more. Then I started thinking of the Level Item category tree . . . I.E. *Level 15+ Items **Level 15+ Hats **Level 15+ Robes **Level 15+ Boots **Level 15+ Wands **Level 15+ Athames **Level 15+ Amulets **Level 15+ Rings **Level 15+ Decks **Level 15+ Life Items ***Level 15+ Life Hats ***Level 15+ Life Robes ***Level 15+ Life Boots ***Level 15+ Life Wands (not sure on this one, i dont' think there are any school specific Wands) ***Level 15+ Life Athames ***Level 15+ Life Amulets ***Level 15+ Life Rings ***Level 15+ Life Decks Rinse and repeat for the rest of the schools, and further more for Level 5+, 10+, 20+, 25+, 30+, 35+, 40+, 45+, 50+. . . Gah! I'm thinking too much @.@;;; Let me know what you think, so I can get started back on updating the Krok vendors. . . again. ^.^;;; Gonna copy over to Mr. Roasty and get his opinion... if he hasn't left for vacation yet. CoRaRi Reagent Templates proposal Possible table style for easier end-user use: Used for example: Template:Bought Reagents/sandbox Example: Simple Vial/sandbox Let me know what you think RCWizard 20:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I love the new Template Design. It looks so much cleaner to have that huge long list broken down into seperate columns. Question, will you implement this design to include the treasure card pages? I'm fairly certain they are used in some of the higher level crafted equipment, not just other treasure cards. CoRaRi I did have in mind to use the same for each of the others and TCs had not crossed my mind. Whoops Hmmm... That brings up a question: Should there be separate templates for Reagent and non-Reagent cards? RCWizard 20:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC)